Something Different
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Jack Overland is just an ordinary, everyday teenager. When he takes his sister ice-skating on a pond and falls in, he survives but develops strange powers in the process. Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well okay...This is another story I'm posting at something past three in the morning where I live...This is a modern AU and I know I have like three other stories in the rise of the guardians fandom. This idea would not leave me alone!**

**This AU is a bit different, ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

"Jack! Wake up Jack!" His sister's voice carried him to the land of the awake and Jack Overland stretched his arms wide before falling onto the floor which woke him completely. He looked up to see Emma standing there in his room looking at him.

"Morning, Em." Jack spoke trying to hold back a yawn.

His sister giggled but then pointed at his alarm clock which read half 7, Jack's eyes widened! He was late for school! Trying to get off the floor, he tripped over his bed duvet and cursed under his breath. He pushed his sister out the room whilst he got dressed, putting on a blue hoodie and some jeans that looked like they had seen better days.

Rushing down the stairs, Jack ran into the kitchen gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed some toast of the side. He slipped his shoes on but was stood by his mom looking at him disapprovingly.

"Shoelaces now Jack." She told him sternly. Jack looked down at his feet and grimaced, he had forgotten to tie his shoelaces, _again. _It wasn't his fault; he just never seemed to remember to tie his shoelaces. He hated wearing shoes but knew that it would be a bit odd if he went around high school with no shoes and everybody thought he was weird anyway, it didn't want to add up the list of things that people thought he was.

He was known as the school's loner and prankster, his pranks were famous throughout the school, he always escaped detention though because the teachers never caught and quite frankly he thought that they must have been getting tired of them now.

He did have a biology partner who he usually talked with called Ana. She was of Indian descent and wanted to be a dentist when she finished school and college. Jack thought it was funny that she had such a strange obsession with Teeth.

In fact she was obsessed with his! Every time he walked into the lab, she would shove her fingers into his mouth just to make sure he was keeping all his teeth as perfect as he could. Jack looked after his teeth or else he got a stern lecture from Ana.

Since it was a Monday morning, it meant that Jack had biology first period straight after home-room so that mean Ana was going to stick her fingers in his mouth at least three times throughout the lessons, she always seemed to check more on Monday because she never saw him.

Jack heard his sister came out the front door and they both began to bolt for the bus, Jack's brown hair was bouncing everywhere and being windswept by the wind making it messier than it already was.

His sister followed closely behind him. Soon enough they managed to reach the bus stop.

Emma went the elementary school just down the road from the high school, they took the same bus but Emma got off a stop earlier and walked to the school with her best friend Jamie Bennet. The two were inseparable but Jack had never met Jamie because Emma never invited him over.

In fact Emma never went over any of her friend's houses, instead she spent the weekends and evenings with her brother and they were would do all sorts of things together. Their mother who was single worked late nights so Jack cooked dinner with his sister most nights, usually it would be a take away because the food he cooked never turned out right.

Weekends were a little more peaceful and Jack would often take his sister out to the theater or park. Sometimes their mom would join them and other times it would just be them. Jack was close to his sister and even though there was an 8 year difference between them, they got on really well and had little to no arguments.

The bus finally arrived five minutes later and Jack claimed the seat by the front like he had always done, his sister climbed over next to him and began to tell him about this lake she had seen at a park that she wanted to skate on.

Jack listening intently to Emma babble on and on about skating. It was the middle of November and the snow had come quite early this year so the pond was frozen over. Jack knew that they would have to be careful but he was sure it was going to be safe for them.

"Jack so when do you think we can go skating?" Emma asked with a big smile plastered onto her face.

Jack paused for a moment before he began thinking. Saturday seemed like a good choice, they didn't have anything planned for this weekend so it would be good to do something.

"How about Saturday?" Jack responded with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Emma replied giving Jack a big hug.

The two talked about what else they were going to do that weekend until Emma got off the bus and Jack was left alone, staring at the window and dreading school.

Jack walked into first period before Ana was right in front of him, her fingers prodding away in his mouth. After about two minutes and that she was positive that his teeth were alright, she finally removed her fingers.

"Ow! Ana, do you have to do that every time you see me?" Jack put his hand onto his now throbbing cheek.

"Sorry Jack, they're just so beautiful!" Ana squealed before heading back over to their biology table.

The next hour or so was spent yawning and doodling on a piece of paper, he never listened in Biology and he really wasn't interested in it. Ana had been watching him with a scowl on her face but he just ignored it, she knew he didn't like Biology.

Once it was over Jack headed over to his locker to get his books for free period when he noticed the transfer kid from Australia known as Aster. He was quite popular and had only been at the school since September.

He knew Jack quite well after an incident where Jack had dropped a pile of snow onto him when he had been carrying decorations for next year's Easter play. He hadn't been happy and the two had been sworn enemies ever since.

Beginning to head over to English, Jack could feel Aster's eyes boring into him as he walked down the hallway to the English. One day Jack knew that he was going to get him back and Jack dreaded that day.

English dragged on as the teacher began to mutter things about Shakespeare that Jack really didn't care about. He nearly fell asleep, if he didn't keep quietly banging his head on his desk as an effort to wake himself up.

Finally the bell went and Jack made his way to the cafeteria for lunch. Jack usually ate Lunch alone and watched other people talk with their friends and have a good time. It was at times like these that Jack felt so alone. He didn't know where Ana went but he just assumed she was with her other friends that always seem to crowd around him when he walked out the biology lab.

They never talked to him, only look at him with awestruck eyes and it kind of freaked him out a little bit. He felt jealous of Aster, as he saw him laugh with his friends, green eyes glinting away like the hope of spring.

For the rest of the day, Jack was in a sombre mood, not paying attention in any of his classes and was quite glad that he could get onto the bus and go home away from the hell hole that was school.

When Emma got on, he could feel a smile appearing on his lips as she told him about her day and that she had a snowball fight with her friends on the way home, it caused Jack to put his arms around her and begin to play a game of eye spy. He wanted her to not talk of friends or else it would leave an empty gap in his heart.

Arriving home, they both ordered a take-away while Jack did his homework and watched tv. Jack sighed, sometimes it just wanted his life to be different not something ordinary but what could be said, today had just been an ordinary day.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's all for this update! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Next Update: 29th July!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**I am so sorry for updating this so late! But I have been so busy! It's a little later than I planned but I managed to get the chapter up!**

**I've also been working on a history essay for college most of the time and it's really hard! I'm meant to have a 1000 words and I only have 400! It's due the 2nd September!**

**XMidnightAurorax-Thanks so much and I'm updating now :)!**

**Guest-kcr-I'm not having any pairings, so maybe it will be the sort of family vibe, you're asking for?**

**8fangirl8-Thanks and I'm doing so!**

**Guest-I know! A bit of a late update ahah *nervous laugh***

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 2

Jack collected his breakfast from the table that his mother had prepared for him. He looked over to her as she cleaned the dishes from his sister's breakfast. She was staring at the window, with a faraway look in his eye and he knew that she missed his father, he had been her whole world and then one day, his father said that he was going to go get some milk and never returned.

Jack knew that his mother still held onto the belief that he would return but it had happened when Jack had only been 7 and his sister just born, he couldn't remember his father all too well but there were small fragments here and there like once he knew his father had taken him ice-skating on the pond that was outside their home, they had been extra careful and so Jack thought it was safe enough to take his sister ice-skating on Saturday.

Jack walked outside and saw his sister waiting for him; he had got up late again. It wasn't his fault, he had such a bad nightmare last night but he couldn't remember what it was about and it was starting to annoy him.

"Jack you look really tired." Emma commented as they walked to the bus stop.

Jack looked down at her and tried to stifle a yawn, she was right, he _was _tired. The nightmare had scared him and so he had only got around 20 minutes of sleep, maybe he could have an afternoon nap when he got in? But then Jack remembered about the fact that he probably would have tons of tons of homework to do and he didn't want to fall on top of that.

"I know Emma, I know." Jack responded, ruffling his hair.

"Why are you so tired? Didn't you get any sleep?" Emma chirped looking up at Jack with a concerned gaze.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare but don't go worrying about me Emma, you should worry about yourself." Jack replied.

Before Emma could respond, there came the all too familiar screech of wheels signalling that the school bus had arrived. Jack sighed, he didn't want to go to school and he was struggling to stay awake, he wondered how long the battle was going too last.

Clambering onto the bus, Emma sat next to him again but Jack noticed someone new on the bus. Usually he wouldn't pay attention to anyone on the bus but it was the fact that male was staring at him. He looked to the corner of his eye to look at him, he was lanky and his skin seemed to make him look sickly. His hair was black and stuck in many spikes as he had run gel through it many times. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, nothing too strange then. The strange thing was the more, the boy stared at Jack and the more Jack thought he could see what almost looked like a longing gaze of loneliness, to have a friend.

* * *

Walking into biology, Anna gave her usual greeting and Jack's cheek throbbed. He was too nice to tell her to stop prodding her fingers in his mouth but perhaps it would be a good idea to tell her that she needed to be a bit more gentle but he couldn't find the heart.

Sitting down on their table, the teacher was about to start the lesson when the door barged in and the boy from the bus walked in. Jack gasped; he hadn't expected him to barge in besides he didn't even know who the boy was.

"Who's that?" Ana whispered to him in a hushed tone.

"No idea." Jack replied.

The boy went forward to the desk and Jack could hear a distinct British accent. "This is the right lab, I presume?" The teacher nodded. "Right well, where should I sit?"

"Near the back." The teacher voiced, pointing to the table that was next to Jack's and Ana's table.

Everybody seemed to be staring at the boy and whispers broke out but Jack didn't listen to them, that were all people seemed to do in this school, gossip and he was sick of hearing it out all the time. Why couldn't they ever talk about normal things?

The lesson continued on as normal but Jack could feel the gaze of the boy digging into his books and he was getting on his nerves. Jack was quite tempted to turn around but was a bit afraid of what the boy might do if he got caught looking at him so Jack tried to distract himself by focusing on the lesson once but he had no idea what they were talking about.

Ana seemed quite proud of him and helped where she could but when the bell rang, Jack quickly got out of there, he really needed to avoid the boy but part of him wondered if possibly the boy was just as lonely at him.

Lunch arrived and Jack sat alone, eating quickly so he didn't have to be in there any longer. He was about to leave when a hand came down onto the table and Jack looked up to see the boy standing there.

"My name's Pitch Black." Jack was told.

"Mine's Jackson Overland, not to be rude or anything but how come you just came up to me?" Jack responded, "It's a little creepy." He added.

Pitch seemed to frown but then his frown firmed into a small single smile.

"I've been watching you, you look lonely. Sitting here all on your own, I wondered if there would be anyone like me at this school."

Jack felt a little threatened then. "I'm nothing like you!" Jack responded standing up but noticed that the boy was at least a foot taller than him.

"Nothing like me? Don't make me laugh Jack, you're everything like me. Alone, just wanting to reach out to a friend. This is the whole reason I came to you. I noticed that you sit by that girl Ana, yet she is just an acquaintance. You need a proper friend and I can offer that."

"I don't want your offer." Jack muttered deciding to back down and began to walk off.

"Oh we'll see Jack, we'll see." Pitch called after him with a chuckle, Jack could only scowl as he walked out the cafeteria.

* * *

Jack looked out the window on the bus ride home. Tuesday, three days to go before Wednesday and he didn't know how he was going to cope. His sister could guess something was wrong but she hadn't asked him about it which Jack was kind of glad about it.

Pitch had been watching the whole bus ride and Jack knew he was waiting for the moment when he would give into him but he didn't want too! Yes he was lonely but he could sense something bad about Pitch and he didn't know why but his instincts were telling him to avoid and he would not, repeat _would _not give into him. He had to be strong, for his sister's sake and not get involved with someone that scared him with the first five minutes of talking to him.

Getting off the bus, Jack was glad but he didn't want to do all his homework yet he had no choice. Opening the front door with his keys, his sister trotted in and went to do her homework while he started on his. It was going to be a long evening; he couldn't wait to get to bed.

Emma found Jack fast asleep at the kitchen table a few hours ago and she tutted underneath her breath. She wondered if it was a good idea to let her brother sleep for a while but he probably still hadn't finished his homework so she shook him awake.

"Wha?" Jack asked as he finally came back to the land of the awake.

"You fell asleep Jack," Emma pointed out, smirking. "I think you need to finish your homework but then you can rest, I'll find something to eat in the fridge. There's going to be something." Emma finished walking over to the fridge and pulling out two slices of ham so she could make a sandwich.

Jack rubbed his eyes, he was actually pretty glad his sister had woken him up because he had been having a horrible nightmare where Pitch had seemed to take control of his whole, telling him what to do. Why did a boy he had just briefly met, scare him so much? There's was something so strange about him that Jack really didn't want to find out the answer. Yes his life seemed to have gotten interesting again but Jack found himself longing for those boring days where hardly anything had happened when no-one had paid attention to him but now he had Pitch, on his tail.

Also Pitch Black, what kind of name was Pitch Black? It was probably the strangest name he had ever heard. Yet one thing was certain, Pitch Black's face was now the face that haunted his nightmares.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's all for this update! Thanks for 5 favs and 13 follows!**

**Next update: 26th August**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have permission to kill me. I'm so sorry for such a delayed update! I am starting college on thursday so updates will be few and far between so I've decided to make updates twice on a month on this story, one at the beginning and one at the end. It was meant to be two weeks but turns out I'm quite busy now.**

**guest-kcr- Thanks so much and okay then :)! I'm not looking forward to writing it :(**

**8fangirl8-Thanks ever so much! haha I didn't think I did too well.**

**shadowprice-Thanks!**

**-SLOT-**

Chapter 3

Jack sighed as he put his bag on the kitchen table, he felt so stressed and it had only been 3 days into the week. Wednesday was over and it had been one of the worst days by far.

Pitch had sat with him at lunch and everybody had stared, the two hadn't talked but Pitch just kept staring at Jack with an all knowing smile on his face. He hadn't bothered him in Biology but Ana had sensed that something was wrong and had tried to get him to open up but that had resulted in him just turning away from her and ignoring her for the rest of the lesson.

The bus ride had been no better, Pitch had sat behind him and Emma and Jack didn't want to look at the smug smile that plastered on his face. Jack hadn't even been able to talk to his younger sister properly and she had noticed but he had ignored her too. Why was Pitch sitting with him or trying to? He thought he had told him that he didn't want anything to do with him!

Now all he had too was finish his homework than maybe he would be able to calm down! Jack began to work on it and was about half way through when his sister trotted down the stairs and switched the TV on. This distracted him so he decided that he would complete his homework later.

He looked in the fridge for something to eat, there was a pizza that just needed warming up so he threw it into the microwave and once it was done shared it between him and Emma. His mom had forgotten to make dinner again but he didn't mind, she was working all the time, she shouldn't make dinner.

He would make it if he could cook well; he often ended up burning the food.

As they ate, Jack looked over to his sister with a sad smile; she didn't smile back but seemed to be glaring at him which confused Jack quite a bit.

"Jack, what was wrong with you on the bus?" She asked putting her pizza slice down and getting a drink of water from the tap.

"Nothing Emma, it was really nothing." Jack replied looking at the floor and trying to avoid Emma's gaze as she sat back down.

Emma just looked at Jack and didn't say anything. Jack could tell that she knew he was lying but he was grateful by the fact that she didn't pry, he didn't really want to tell her about the scary boy on the bus with the strange name of Pitch Black.

"Can we do something tonight, Jack?" Emma suddenly asked out of the blue smiling now and fluttering her eyelashes. Her brown bangs were getting in the way of her face so she blew them up and began to mess with them as Jack pondered what she had just mentioned.

He didn't really want to spend a boring night at home so why not? There was nothing really stopping them.

* * *

An hour later and the two were walking into the movie theater. Emma had wanted to see some kids film that Jack didn't know the name of and he had just brought the tickets when he was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

Turning around Jack saw familiar black hair and looked down to see Ana smiling at him.

"Hi Ana, this is a surprise." Jack stated smirking. Ana grinned and suddenly about 7 little girls who all looked like miniature copies of her stepped from behind her.

Jack's eyes widened, where had all these children come from? Emma seemed to know them because she went over to them and they began to chat straight away.

"Are they all your sisters?" Jack cried, still not believing that she had so many siblings.

"Yup they're not all the same age, Baby Tooth is the eldest and she's 10 years old. Is that your sister?" Ana explained and then pointed at Emma who was still chatting away.

Jack nodded and smiled, he had never expected Ana to have all these siblings but it made him feel closer to Ana because they both had siblings.

"Toothiana are we going in or not?" The girl who Tooth had called Baby Tooth cried. Jack's eyes widened Toothiana? Baby Tooth? What sort of names were those? He thought Ana's name was Ana!

It turned out that Ana's real name was Toothiana and Baby Tooth's was Britani but they just called her Baby Tooth because she was a lot like Tooth.

Jack chatted to Ana bit before they went into to see the film, they were watching the same film and had quite a good time and jokes were told. Jack was glad that Emma had the idea of going out or else he wouldn't have learnt Ana's real name! He was soon going to start calling her Tooth when she poked her fingers into his mouth; she had nearly done in the movie theater.

Once the film was over, they said their goodbyes and headed home. However Jack saw Ana head off to a large man who he didn't recognize. He was worried for her safety because he looked scary but Ana seemed to know him quite well as they hugged.

Jack was about to head away but he swore he saw the man looking at him with wide blue eyes. Jack shook it off and headed home. He didn't need to worry about Ana and some large man, not now anyway. He had way too much on his plate, with Pitch being strange, Ana having seven siblings, the large man, he needed some rest, things were getting some complicated.

* * *

The man watched Jack, he knew what was going to happen, he knew that so much heartache was yet to happen but the boy would find out that this life was not for him, it had never been for him, he knew that the boy hated it and now was the time to put their plan into action.

_-_**SLOT-**

**So a short chapter, yeah but it's better than a chapter at all. Anyway thanks for 18 follows and 7 faves. Next update I think the end of September, see you then!**

-SLOT-


	4. Urgent

**Okay I am so sorry for doing this to you guys but real life has got in the way and I have some much college to be working, they are important for my future, so I'm going have to study a long time especially because I really want to get A's this time around, I'm only 16 and can't plummet a chapter and I'll be getting a job soon so my time will be limited.**

**I'm not giving up on this story only taking a break, I will update the others when I can but my other one Time Riddles will be finished on Tuesday so I can take that off my plate.**

**So I'm taking a break until the last week of October because I have a week off college then so I will get as many updates as I can in!**

**That's all hope you understand.**

**-B**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well guys it's been a while but a new chapter finally :), it's short but seriously I split up from another one so oh well! If you want to talk to me or make requests, there is a link to my tumblr on my profile! I don't bite!**

**AyameKitsune-New chapter up!**

**vampireharry the 2-Thanks!**

**-B**

Chapter 4

Saturday, the day that Jack had promised Emma that they would go ice-skating. He awoke to a pounding on his chest, opening his eyes he saw that Emma was jumping on his bed and was throwing his clothes at him.

"Emma...wha?" Jack asked, as he stretched his limbs out.

"Come on Jack, get up!" Emma announced, moving off his bed. "Today's Saturday!"

"So? That means I should get a lie-in!" Jack muttered, snuggling deep into his covers. He was so tired after spending almost of the night working on homework.

"Jack! You promised me, you would take me ice-skating!" Emma whined, sitting on the floor and staring at her older brother with what looked like tears in her eyes.

Jack sighed and slowly pulled the covers off him. He did promise her an ice-skating day and was holding her back on that promise.

"Hey, don't cry Emma! I'm up; we'll go as soon as I'm ready, okay?" Jack told her as he knelt down on the wooden floor next to her. Emma's face lit up with delight and she jumped to her feet and she ran out the room.

Jack shook his head, he knew that his sister had just put that on; it was so typical of her! Sighing again, Jack began to get dressed. He pulled on some brown pants and an old shirt that would be just perfect for ice-skating.

He didn't bother with socks as he hated wearing them but pulled on his snow boots, the snow had gotten pretty deep over the course of the week. Walking downstairs, he saw that his sister was already wrapped up and was holding the ice-skates.

"You're ready Jack, let's go!" Emma cheered and taking hold of Jack's hand. They began to make their way through the woods to where the pond was located.

Jack remembered when he found the pond, more than ten years ago. He had been playing in the wood, waiting for his little sister on a warm summer afternoon when they came across it. The water rippled across it and to Jack it was like some place out a fairytale.

Every summer, they had go there, Jack playing in the water and swinging from the trees with Emma. It offered warm memories and he felt like it would always feel like a safe place to him.

Looking up to the sky, Jack was a bit shocked that he could clearly see the moon even though it was late morning. He knew that sometimes you could see the moon in the sky but it didn't happen very so often. Deciding to ignore it, Jack delved into his thoughts about Ana and how off she seemed to be acting just lately.

He had worked into Biology yesterday and Ana hadn't even pried her fingers into his mouth. He had been speechless and actually had to ask her, why she wasn't doing it. Ana had only muttered something that he couldn't make and had ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

"We're here!" Emma announced pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

The two began to get ready for ice-skating and Jack pulled his boots off. Emma had already gone onto the ice with her ice-skates on. She begin to skate but wobbled a bit when she reached the edge.

Jack walked onto the ice and was about to put his ice-skates on when Emma suddenly cried, "Jack!" Jack looked up frantically and his brown eyes widened when he saw the ice cracking underneath Emma's feet.

"You're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in." Jack told her, he needed to get her off the ice now but how!

"Yes I will!" Emma cried again.

"No you're not, how about we play a game? Like hopscotch?" Jack replied and seeing a small stick on the ice. Reaching for it, he began to count aloud. "One, two, three!" He jumped towards the stick and gave a quick laugh when he wobbled. Emma laughed nervously with him.

"Now it's your turn." Jack stated, slowly moving and counting again. Soon the stick hooked Emma and he threw her across the ice and the two switched places.

Emma looked at him with a victory smile which Jack returned. However when he stood up, he didn't expect the ice to crack and Jack plummeted to the icy depths below and last thing he heard before it all went black was Emma screaming his name.

* * *

Unaware to both Jack and Emma, the moon began to shine down on Jack and the small ice. His lifeless body began to reanimate itself and Jack's brown eyes opened once again.

He realized that he was still in the water and began to frantically swim towards the surface; he clambered out of the hole and saw that his sister was sobbing on the other side of the lake. He padded his way towards her but he felt weak but he had to get to his sister, she had to be safe!

Jack's vision began to swim but he saw his sister's face light up and she ran towards him. "Jack, you're alive but we need to get you home!" Emma exclaimed, holding onto Jack.

Jack's vision danced in front of his eyes and he struggled to walk even with Emma's hold. However the next thing he knew, he was lying in his bed and his mother was looking at him worried.

"Mom?" Jack cried, wondering how on earth he had got home.

"Oh Jack, I've been so worried, it's been three days since you were out." His mother told him with a sad smile as she put her hand on him in a means of a comforting gesture.

Jack didn't say anything but just remembered falling into the lake. He had thought he had died for a moment but why wasn't he in the hospital? He wanted to ask so many questions like if Emma was okay but Jack found that he was too exhausted to say anything so just lay back on his bed and tired to close his eyes.

A few moments later, Jack heard his mother walk out of the room and Jack sighed. There was a strange feeling in his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick. At first Jack tried to ignore it but slowly it began to become worse and Jack flung the covers off. He needed to get to the bathroom.

Once he was in there, he fell to his knees on the floor and put his head down into the sink. The sick feeling seemed to disperse and Jack looked into the mirror. However he suddenly wished he hadn't because the brown eyes that he was used to seeing, were slowly turning blue.

* * *

**I'll try and update on Saturday but if I don't the next few updates won't be until the end of December, I can only get this update up because I have a week off college.**

**-B**


End file.
